


Hold On

by The_Problematic_Blender



Series: "This is going to Hell in a hand basket real fast!" [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Angst, Character Death, Fake AH Crew, It doesnt say he dies, M/M, Maybe he pulls through, Well - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Hold on, Gav. I'll keep you safe; just hold on…” </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haywoood On Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Haywoood+On+Tumblr).



> Inspired by [this.](http://haywoood.tumblr.com/post/135076581188/hold-on-gav-ill-keep-you-safe-just-hold-on)

The deal was supposed to go off without a hitch. Ryan and Gavin were in charge of getting the information and trading the five hundred thousand dollars for it. It made a noticeable dent in the crew’s savings, but it would all be worth it will all the routes of the armoured trucks in the area for the next quarter of the year. All was well when they traded and was led out by one of the opposing crew members.

Gavin knew something was wrong, he could feel it in the air, and he knew Ryan could too. Gavin tensed when he realized they we're being led to a different part of the building, not to the outside. They were being led deeper in. Ryan reached for the gun holstered to his side as the person leading them turned around to face them, a magnum in hand. Gavin quickly jumped in front of Ryan without hesitation, barely hearing the gunshot.

Gavin felt hands on him, hearing someone trying to yell over the ringing in Gavin's ears. He was dimly aware of the pain in his left side that was more apparent than the pain that wracked his whole body.

A sharp slap to the face startled him, making him open his eyes (when had he closed them?) to see who had caused the sudden pain. Gavin was surprised to see Ryan standing over him, his mask discarded. Ryan was saying something, but Gavin couldn't understand, couldn't hear what the older man was saying. He felt arms underneath him and he was heaved up.by Ryan. Gavin felt a pained groan escape him before he heard it.

“Stay with me, Gav.” Ryan said from above him. “Keep your eyes open and stay with me.” Gavin nodded and forced his eyes open, despite much protest from his head. Oh god, everything hurt. He saw Ryan lead him down a hall and around the corner, his gun firing off and shooting two people. Gavin's body jerked with the recoil, sparking up all new pain that left Gavin's vision dark around the edges.

“R-Ryan, I can't…” Gavin forced the words out, ignoring his body screaming in protest.

“Hold on, Gav. I'll keep you safe; just hold on…” Ryan pleaded, and if Gavin was in a better state, he would of noticed the desperation in his voice.

“ 'M sor-rry Ryeb-bread.” Gavin breathed before closing his eyes and resting his head on Ryan's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Slap that Kudos button, it called your mother fat!
> 
> Leave a comment about how you cried, how you're now hungry, or how you want to put me in a cannon and launch me into the sun, it makes my day!


End file.
